Don't
by Randaacx
Summary: William didn't have time for things as foolish as love. He also didn't have time to deal a woman going behind his back even if he didn't believe in the word "love." (William T. Spears One-Shot)


**I should probably state that it's been awhile since I've actually watched Black Butler.**

**That being said, I apologize for any OOC-ness.**

**Though I liked how this turned out and I hope you do, too c:**

* * *

Taking a sip of tea, William stares out the window of his apartment. It had been a long day's work for him and he was enjoying the silence. His job was sometimes stressful and annoying. More annoying than stressful. He did his job well, making sure to never mess up and follow the rules. Being the hard worker he was, it annoyed him when other Reapers didn't take their jobs seriously.

William closes his eyes, a certain brunette flashes into his mind. He takes a deep breath and sighs deeply. While the seeming emotionless Grim Reaper took his job seriously to the point that it seemed he made no time for personal things, he was still a man. A man who had needs. Marianne was the woman he depended on to satisfy his needs. Their relationship bloomed out of something that William was still unsure of. Marianne was a simple desk clerk from his department. William rarely paid attention to the women in the Division, though she managed to grasp his attention. Marianne was beautiful with long brown hair that was usually tied into a bun. She didn't speak much, always focused on her work. William admired that about her.

After a few conversation exchanges between the two, William invited Marianne to his apartment. He had meant for it to be a one night thing, not wanting to get involved with a relationship. Yet months passed and every night the two stayed up to the late a.m. in between the sheets. William had became use to the presence of Marianne, she was staying in his apartment now. William still wasn't sure how the relationship had evolved that far. It was never his intentions to get into a relationship. Not that they had a real relationship. It was built on lust mainly.

A knock on the door snaps William out of his thoughts. His brows furrow slightly. It was late and no one bothered him at this hour. Unless it was Marianne. Though she had a key so it couldn't have been her. With an annoyed sigh, William stands up from his chair, placing the cup of tea on the coffee table as he walked by it.

Grabbing the knob, he turns it and pulls the door open revealing an upset Marianne. She looks up at him, her yellow-green eyes shimmering with tears. Before William had the chance to say anything, she lunges forward, wrapping her arms around his neck. William awkwardly pats her back, not knowing how to comfort her. Taking a couple steps back, forcing Marianne to follow him, he closes the door to not catch anyone's attention.

"Marianne," William says blankly, catching the attention of the sobbing girl.

Marianne hiccups before unwrapping her arms. Pressing her glasses up, she wipes her eyes with her sleeve before placing her glasses back on the right place of her nose. "I'm so sorry, William." Her voice was barely audible.

William waits for her to say something else as he stands there emotionless. Crying women were not his strong point. He didn't understand why the girl was crying nor did he really care. After seeing she wasn't going to speak anymore, William lets out a sigh. "What's wrong?" He was sure that was the question she was waiting on. A question that made it seem like he cared.

Marianne closes her eyes and takes in a deep breath. She lets the breath back out before opening her eyes. "I'm terrible," she finally says.

William arches an eyebrow at her words. He had no idea what she meant by that. Did she mess up some paperwork on purpose? Spill coffee over some files? Her job surely wasn't that hard.

With a wave of his hand, William motions for her to explain farther. "I'm so sorry, William," she repeats. "I honestly had no idea how important you were to me until just a few hours ago. But that doesn't matter." She crosses her arms over her chest as to protect herself. "I've been unfaithful."

Unfaithful? The word repeated itself in his head a few times. It never occurred to him that him and Marianne had been in a relationship. How could she be unfaithful without even being in a relationship with him? Though the words did feel like a slap in the face to William. The thought never came across to him that there was a man better than him in the Division. Shouldn't he be enough to please Marianne?

"With who?" He questions, trying to keep the edge of his voice. He wanted to know who could possibly be better than him.

Marianne takes a deep breath again. She pinches the bridge of her nose, a habit she did when she was feeling anxious. "Ronald," she answers in a short breath.

William makes a tsking sound at the mention of Ronald. It didn't surprise him, seeing as Ronald was a natural flirt, clearly popular with the ladies. William turns away from the girl, walking back to the coffee table to grab his tea. He looks back at Marianne, eyes narrowing slightly.

"Well?" He questions causing the girl to jump slightly. "Are you going to get your things yourself or do I need to get rid of them?" His voice was ice.

Marianne's eyes widen. "B-but," she stutters, trying to get a grip at her words. "I love you, William."

Love? What a foolish human emotion. William had no time to listen to her nonsense. "Don't," he waves his hand to dismiss what she had just said. "Don't say such trivial things. It's a bit too late to come up with excuses."

A cry escapes Marianne's lips before she quickly moves around the apartment. Within minutes, she had collected all her things in a trunk. She moves to the door, her head hung low.

"Marianne," William calls as her hand reaches for the knob. Marianne turns around, eyes hopeful. "You should have realized what you wanted before you ran off to have sex with him. Don't bother me again." William shrugs as hurt flashes across her face. He turns around to look out the window as he hears the door open and slam shut a couple seconds later.

As he stares out the window, his thoughts begin to wander, laced with slight anger.

_Don't fuck with my love._


End file.
